psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Ray Hyman
Ray Hyman (born June 23, 1928, Chelsea, Massachusetts) is a Professor Emeritus of Psychology at the University of Oregon in Eugene, Oregon, and a noted critic of parapsychology. Education While attending Boston University as a young man, he also worked as a magician and mentalist, impressing the head of his department (among others) with his palmistry. Hyman at one point believed that 'reading' the lines on a person's palm could provide insights into their nature, but later discovered that the person's reaction to the reading had little to do with the actual lines on the palm. This led to his interest in psychology. He obtained a doctorate in psychology from Johns Hopkins University in 1953, and then taught at Harvard for five years. He also became an expert in statistical methods Career Along with other notable skeptics like Paul Kurtz, he was a founding member of the Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal (CSICOP), which publishes the Skeptical Inquirer. Aside from his scholarly publications and consultation with the U.S. Department of Defense in scrutinizing psychic research, one of his most popular articles is thirteen points to help you "amaze your friends with your new found psychic powers!", a guide to cold reading. The guide exploits what fascinated him in his academic research in cognitive psychology, that much deception is self-deception. He has investigated dowsing in the United States and wrote a book on the subject. He is one of the foremost skeptical experts on the Ganzfeld experiment. (This is his first podcast interview, it runs from 27:34 to 1:04:50) Dr. Hyman's prestidigitational skills (which he calls "manipulating perception") have earned him the cover of The Linking Ring, the magazine of the International Brotherhood of Magicians of which he has been a member for over 35 years. (Hyman is listed as a Shield Awardee - 35 continuous years) Dr. Hyman was close friends with Barry Beyerstein and together they founded an annual workshop in 1992 in Eugene, Oregon called Skeptic's Toolbox which is still being held. Hyman retired in 1998 but continues to give talks and investigate paranormal claims. Awards * In Praise of Reason Award, CSICOP's highest honor, in October 2003. * Co-recipient of the 2005 Robert P. Balles Prize in Critical Thinking, awarded by CSICOP. * Doctor of Science, Honoris Causa from Simon Fraser University in October 2007. * Philip J. Klass Award for outstanding contributions in promoting critical thinking and scientific understanding for 2010, awarded by National Capital Area Skeptics (NCAS)http://www.ncas.org/2010/04/apr-24-ncas-philip-j-klass-award.html retrieved April 24, 2010 Books * * * * * Hyman, R. (2001). Why and When Are Smart People Stupid? In R.J. Sternberg (Ed.), Why smart people can be so stupid. New Haven CT: Yale University Press. Papers Hyman, R. (1989). The psychology of deception. Annual Review of Psychology, 50, 133-154. Hyman, R. (1999, Fall/Winter). The mischief-making of ideomotor action. The Scientific Review of Alternative Medicine, 3, 30-39. References External links *The Skeptic's Toolbox *"Beyond Science" video PBS show Scientific American Frontiers on dowsing, Nov. 19, 1997 *How People Are Fooled by Ideomotor Action by Ray Hyman, Ph.D. Category:1928 births Category:Living people Category:Boston University alumni Category:Johns Hopkins University alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:University of Oregon faculty